Paternal Instincts
by PinkSilhouette
Summary: Sherlock is not exactly a bachelor. But a widower. Not only that, he is also a father. He has two grown children that are in need of his he;f. Would he be his usual unpredictable self? Or would he be the father figure no one can imagine him being? Please give this a try. R&R or PM me for comments and/or reactions in general.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELEMENTARY. JUST THE PLOT AND THE OCS. **_

_**I. WHAT?!**_

It's just another Tuesday night for Sherlock. As usual, it's that day of the week when Joan would meet up with her friends. It also meant that he has the flat all to himself for the majority of the night. Normally he would have a 'friend' come over. But not tonight, he don't find the idea appealing.

As he was reviewing files from a couple of unsolved cases decades back, the door bell rang. Thinking it might have been Watson forgetting something or what not, he opened the door without hesitation not even bothering to question who his guest might be.

"Shay..." was the only word that came out of his mouth. Before him stands a beautiful young girl, with straight brown hair. Her green eyes are a perfect replica of his. Only hers are red and puffy, a clear sign that she had been crying. Quickly he engulfed her in a loving embrace, in which she had dissolve to as she cried once more. Finally regaining his grip to reality again he motioned for her to come inside. He then excused himself as he prepared some tea for her, using one of Joan's family's recipe of course.

He is very much surprised to say the least. This moment had only been possible in his dream. Although this is only half the wiah he had been wishing for for the longest time, still he is happy. Then again he felt anger rise withing him after remembering how depressed she looked when she showed up in his doorstep. Nobody is to make any woman in his life cry. Most especially not her, not Shay. Not his own flesh and blood. Not his daughter.

As soon as he was done with the tea, he brought it back to the study where she had been waiting. He found her examining the newspaper clippings she has on the walls as well as the folders on his desk. Physically she got everything from her mother. Aside from her eyes. But her looks is the only thing she had gotten from her. The rest of her she had hotten from her father. Her hunger for truth and justice, as well as her love for sweets. Yes, Sherlock do loves sweets.

"Here's tea..." Sherlock said.

"Thanks Dad" she said, taking one of the mugs that her father held. "Still into investigative stuff, I see..."

"And I believe so are you..." he replied with a smile. "You wouldn't have found me if you weren't"

"It's not exactly that hard to find you Dad, your old man gave you away. In return for something of course" she replied with a chuckle. Her response earned her a questioning look from her father. "I baked him his favorite red velvet cake, mum's recipe"

"Yeah, he loves that. More than he ever loved me I guess" he said with a smile. His face easily became serious though as his next question escape his lips. "What exactly brought you here, my dear?"

"Can't I visit my Dad without anything going wrong?" she replies, as she try and smile. Although that she had started popping her knuckles, Sherlock instantly knew something was not right.

"Irene Margaret Shay Adler Holmes..." her father said, he would only say her full name when he is dead serious and wants a straight answer. Letting out a defeated sigh, she decided to just cut through the chase and say what she had been here for.

"Fine..." she said. Taking out an envelope from her purse, she quickly handed it to her father as she braced herself for what her father's reaction will be.

"WHAT?!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I RECENTLY GOT HOOKED IN WATCHING ELEMENTARY. AND I THINK THIS MODERN SHERLOCK HOLMES IS BRILLIANT. I ADORE HIM. ANYWAY, I KNOW THIS ONE IS KIND OF SHORT. BUT PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT? PLEASE R&R. THANKS :)) YOU CAN PM ME TOO :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELEMENTARY. JUST THE PLOT AND THE OCS.**_

_**II. Phone Call**_

Joan glanced over the new addition to their home as she entered the house. A grandfather clock that stands six feet tall. Sherlock had taken it out of the attic a couple of weeks ago and had tried fixing it, but is still not able to make it work. She had suggested that he bring it to a clock smith, but he refused. He said it was given to him by someone he is close to back in London and he can't have any one else lay a hand on it's mechanics. May it a friend, relative, or a fling she has no idea. Although that piece of information somehow made her feel assured of their partnership. Little by little e's starting to open up about his life in London.

She was about to head upstairs when she had heard the Spice Girls song 'Stop' playing from Sherlock's library. Knowing him, he does not play this kind of music just cause he likes it. But then again he is Sherlock Holmes, he does wonders. If he is really upto something though, he sure would tell her.. And since she had not received any call and/or text from him whatsoever all night, all should be fine. Feeling exhaustion take over her she went upstairs. And like a light she was out soon as her back hit the bed.

The next morning, she was awaken by the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. For a bit she pondered if this has anything to do with the fact that Sherlock was playing that song last night. Knowing there is a iug chance that both incidents can be connected she quickly got dressed and went straight to the kitchen. There he found him humming to himself as he pour some juice to a glass.

"Good morning Watson" he greeted with a smile, a genuine one at that. Not a smirk, not a pretend smile, not a half-smile but an actual happy smile.

"Morning..." she replied. "Someone's in a good mood"

"As much as I'd love to have breakfast with you I have to go. I almost forgot I have to e somewhere in two hours. And I still have some stuff to do. So I-" Shay said as she hastily put her shoes on.

"Who is she?!" the two women asked at the same time.

"Dad, you never mentioned having a girlfriend..." Shay said, clearly she is upset.

"Darling, it's not-"

"Wait, did she just say Dad? You have a daughter?" asked Watson surprisedly. Sure Sherlock is a clear example of a playboy. But she sure has not pictured her being a father. And of a grown young lady too.

"Watson, listen..."

"I'm out of here" Shay said but way befre she could make a plught to the door her father got a hold of her arm. He held her firmly and gently at the same time as she forced her to sit at the table. He motioned for Watson to take a seat as well.

"Okay, both of you listen... You both know how my life had been for the past two years after her death" he came to a pause for a bit. Up until now he can't bring himself to just even say her name or even think of her without feeling a mixture of hurt and guilt. If only he had a taken a different career path, if only...

The two ladies nodded in understanding as they let Sherlock took all the time he needs. They both know how hard it is for him to talk of her. Even think of her. That's why they perfectly understand his need of pausing before explaining further.

"Shay, dear Ms. Joan Watson here was my sober companion..." he continued.

"Was?"

"Yes, was. She is now my co-detective consultant at the NYPDas well as my apprentice. We sleep in different rooms and are not dating" he said. "And yes Watson, she called me Dad. I am her father, you might find it peculiar that I am the father of a grown young woman. You see, me and her mother are what people call highschool sweethearts. We were both sixteen when we had pur children. So now at thirty-nine I am the father of a pair of twenty-three year old twins"

"Twins?" Watson asked again. "And is their mother-"

"Yes, Irene Adler was our mother. And I do have a twin brother. His name is Michael, he is back in London now though and is clueless of my current whereabouts. Atleast for now..." replied Shay. "I apologize for how I had acted Miss Watson, I am Shay Holmes" she said offering her hand. Sherlock's phone then rang so he excused himself. "It is nice to meet you, and thank you for helping out my Dad. I think we both know how he can be some times"

"I have to agree on you with that one. Although I had learned a lot from him as well so I think it's all good" she replied. "So your brother, where-"

"I hate to break your getting-to-know moment ladies but I jut got a call from Detective Bell, they need us at a scene ASAP" Sherlock said as he pull Watson. "Shay have breakfast before leaving. No buts!" before Shay can even protest they are gone.

"What's with the rush?" Watson questioned as she hopped in the taxi they just hailed.

"Marcus said it's urgent. Three bodies had been found all around the city. Each victim died around the same time" Sherlock explained as she showed pictures of three people laying in their own pool of blood.

"I'm guessing cause of death are the same as well?" she inquired. He nodded. "How far are the bodies from each other?"

Sherlock then keyed in the addresses on each crime scene in his phone. His eyes widened at the results that came up.

"What?" asked Watson.

"Each crime scene is exactly 3.1416 miles away from each other. Forming a triangle if you connect all three addresses" Sherlock said, amusement in his tone. "Oh look, we're here" he quickly handed the cab driver some bills before running down towards where Capt. Gregson is. He then told him about her and Watson's new discovery.

"Interesting..." Capt. Douglas Gregson said. "So far the time and cause of death as well as your new findings are the only thing these three crimes have in common. Victim profiles don't match. One is blonde, the other two are brunettes"

Sherlock went on to study the crime scene. The only blood present in the room was the one where the victim is laying on. Nothing in the room seemed to be out of the ordinary. He hates to admit it but it seems to be well planned out, almost like a perfect crime!

Gregson studied the portraits on the wall. It was mostly pictures of the victim with his son. According to the victim's files, the man's wife had died giving birth to their son. And since then he had not been with other women. He was about to head downstairs to check the living room when his phone rang.

"Gregson" he said upon answering.

"Captain! You have to come to the station, ASAP!" Bell said. "And you might want to bring Holmes with you..."

_**A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know if you have any suggestions or violent reactions. More about the letter and Michael on the next chapters :))**_


End file.
